


rise and shine

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: retirement is surprising for danny briere





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> kissing me archived from tumblr. works in series are unconnected.
> 
> brioux - 2. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.

Danny never thought he’d love retirement as much as he does. 

He misses hockey- of  _ course _ he misses hockey- and watching from the box just isn’t the same as being on the ice, watching his team from the bench.

on the plus side; he’s back in Philadelphia; he’s working for the Flyers organisation and seeing all of his old friends again; he’s seeing his boys more than he has ever in any of their lives- even when they were all in Berlin during the lockout.

And his body is more than thankful for the rest, for the ability to just be without him pushing it as hard as he can and further- His bones ache when he wakes up, he feels stiff all over though the long months of winter chill, and he’s so fucking glad he doesn’t have to worry about knee injuries and muscle tears and concussions any more.

Well. Mostly. He has three sons who seem to enjoy making his life a living hell by throwing street hockey balls through the house without looking out for poor bystanders. and four tiny dogs who can’t help but get underfoot. He’s pretty sure he’s almost died several times over between them.

And then there’s Claude. 

Claude who’s moved in with him and the boys again- this time into Danny’s room, Danny’s bed- _ their _ bed. 

The house feels full in a way it hasn’t in years, with their things mingling together along side all of the bits and pieces that come with parenting three teenage, hockey playing boys. 

Claude who spends lazy mornings lounging on the couch in threadbare pyjamas, surrounded by tiny dogs, doing crosswords. His forehead creases in concentration as he silently mouths words to himself, buries his feet under Danny’s thighs.

Claude who has learned to cook a decent amount of recipes in the time since they last lived together, but who still makes piles of grilled cheese for them all every Friday night he’s not on the road.

Claude who clings to Danny in the early hours of the morning, shuffles closer and buries himself into Danny’s neck when the alarm goes off for him to get up and get ready for work.

Danny can never keep the smile from his lips as he gently peels himself away, runs fingers through the thick mass of unruly ginger hair, tucks the mostly still asleep Claude back under the blankets so he can get another few hours sleep.

When he leaves for the day, goes to make sure the boys are up and ready for school, to make whatever lunches and coffee and pieces of toast are needed, he always presses soft gentle kisses to whatever part of Claude’s face is visible. Most of the time, he’s rewarded with a happy sigh and the sight of Claude wriggling deeper under the blankets or Danny’s pillow. But every now and then, Claude’s awake enough to kiss back, to move his lips slowly under Danny’s all sleep clumsy and sweet, half missing his mouth and full of affection.

Retirement has never felt so sweet.


End file.
